The invention concerns a double-walled drawer frame member having an inner wall and an outer wall which can be connected together, preferably with adhesive. The inner wall has an inner wall connecting portion and the outer wall has an outer wall connecting portion. In the assembled position, the inner wall connecting portion and the outer wall connecting portion are arranged in the interior of the double-walled drawer frame member and can be connected together for connecting the inner wall to the outer wall.
Double-walled drawer frame members are frequently produced in an automated production process. In that case, the inner wall and the outer wall of the double-walled drawer frame member are suitably moved in position by a joining device and connected together with a suitable connecting procedure, for example by welding, adhesive, riveting, screwing or clinching. Particularly when the two walls are glued together with adhesive, hitherto the double-walled drawer frame member has to remain in the joining device until the adhesive has hardened and thus the inner wall is fixedly joined to the outer wall. It is only thereafter that the joining device is brought out of engagement with the inner wall, and the outer wall and the double-walled drawer frame member can pass through the further production steps.